drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Scalebound
thumb'Scalebound '''war ein Action-RPG, welches von 2013 bis 2017 von PlatinumGames entwickelt wurde. Es sollte 2017 von MicrosoftStudios für Xbox One und Windows erscheinen, jedoch wurde im Januar 2017 die Produktion durch Microsoft eingestelltIGN: Microsoft Confirms Scalebound is Cancelled. Gameplay Der Spieler sollte im Spiel die Rolle des Menschen ''Drew in der Welt Draconis einnehmenIGN: Gamescom 2015: Scalebound Release Window, 4-Player Co-op Announced, der von einem Drachen namens Thuban begleitet wird. Während Drew selbst mit diversen Waffen kämpfen kann, liegt der Fokus des Spiels darauf, Thuban Befehle für den Kampf zu geben. Dabei besteht eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, und wenn einer von beiden stirbt, stirbt auch der andereIGN: Scalebound Isn't the Game You Think It Is – IGN First. Abgesehen davon wäre Thuban von der KI des Spiels kontrolliert worden, solange Drew nicht den Dragon Link Modus aktiviert. In diesem kann der Spieler selbst Thuban in einer First-Person-Perspektive steuern, während Drew sehr angreifbar wirdPolygon: Scalebound will allow you to control your dragon directly in battle. Außerdem kann der Drache auch geritten werdenIGN: Scalebound Isn't the Game You Think It Is – IGN First. Im Spiel gibt es drei Typen von Drachen, die verschiedene Fähigkeiten haben. Diese drei Drachentypen können außerdem kombiniert werden, um neue Möglichkeiten zu erlangenPolygon: Scalebound will allow you to control your dragon directly in battle. Drew selbst kann mit diversen Nah- und Fernkampfwaffen wie Schwertern oder Bögen kämpfen. Diese lassen mit der Zeit an Schärfe nach und müssen ersetzt werden. Dabei können aber keine Waffen hergestellt, sondern nur gefunden werdenIGN: Scalebound: Platinum Action With Deep RPG Systems – IGN First. Neben den Waffen besitzt Drew auch einen Drachenarm, mit dem er Gegner scannen, Energieangriffe einsetzen und Thuban heilen kannIGN: Scalebound Isn't the Game You Think It Is – IGN First. Er kann sich sogar in einen Halbdrachen verwandelnEurogamer: Scalebound reveals first gameplay, four-player co-op . Das Spiel enthält sowohl einen Einzelspieler als auch einen Vier-Spieler-Koop-ModusEurogamer: Scalebound reveals first gameplay, four-player co-op . Entwicklung Erste Konzepte zum Spiel entstanden bereits 2006, wurden aber vorerst nicht weiter verwendet, da PlatinumGames sich auf Bayonetta konzentrieren wollte. Nach der Produktion von Bayonetta wurde die Produktion von The Wonderful 101 vorgezogen, nachdem wenig öffentliches Interesse an Scalebound erkennbar war. Erst 2013, nach dem Release von The Wonderful 101 wurde die Entwicklung von Scalebound aufgenommen. In der ursprünglichen Version sollten noch Dinosaurier und ein kleines Mädchen die Protagonisten des Spiels sein. Damals wurde das Spiel für die Wii entwickelt und sollte deren Bewegungssteuerung nutzenGamespot: Xbox One Exclusive Scalebound Was Shelved Twice, Originally Starred a Little Girl. Scalebound sollte möglichst einzigartig sein und sich von anderen Spielen unterscheiden. Deshalb wurde als Hauptcharakter Drew designt, der aus der modernen Welt stammt und in die Fantasy-Welt Draconis gerät, zu der er einen starken Kontrast darstellt. Ursprünglich sollten in dem Spiel Monster gegeneinander kämpfen, erst später wurde die Bindung zwischen Drew und seinem Drachen eingeführtIGN: Scalebound Isn't the Game You Think It Is – IGN First. Eine starke Inspiration für Direktor Hideki Kamiya war das Action-RPG Sorcerian, dessen gigantische Monster und diverse Drachen ihn faszinierten. Weitere Einflüsse waren Super Hydlide und Dragon QuestIGN: Ask PlatinumGames Anything About Scalebound. Der riesige Pilz, dessen Energie-Impulse als Lebensgrundlage für die Kreaturen von Draconis dient, ist laut Art Director Yong-hee Cho hingegen von der "Macht" aus Star Wars inspiriertIGN: Scalebound: Platinum Action With Deep RPG Systems – IGN First. Um eine Balance zwischen Realismus und Fantasie zu finden basieren 80% der Spielwelt auf realen Landschaften, während 20% durch die Puls-Energie fantastischere Formen annehmen. Nachdem der Release des Spiels mehrmals verschoben wurde, kündigte Microsoft im Januar 2017 an, dass Scalebound nicht erscheinen wirdIGN: Microsoft Confirms Scalebound is Cancelled. Im Mai 2018 tauchten Gerüchte auf, dass Scalebound sich wieder in Produktion befände, die jedoch von Microsoft verneint wurdenGiga: Scalebound: Doch wieder in Entwicklung?. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Switch-Releases durch PlatinumGames löste jedoch eine Aussage von Imran Khan von Game Informer während einer Folge von Kinda Funny Games Daily im Februar 2019, dass Nintendo ein totgeglaubtes Spiel wiederbeleben sollte, eine Welle neuer Spekulationen aus. Diesen zufolge soll Scalebound auf Nintendo Switch erscheinenScalebound: Gerüchte um Wiederbelebung des Titels für Nintendo SwitchNintendo Insider Report: Scalebound Resurrected As A Nintendo Switch Exclusive. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen